There has been an increasing demand to improve the efficiency of manufacturing integrated circuits and electronic devices. One method for improving efficiency is using carrier tape packages to automate the manufacturing process. FIG. 4 is a schematic diagram of a carrier tape 400 holding a number of integrated circuits 410 positioned in a chip carrier 420. The carrier tape 400 is used to transport the integrated circuits 410 and allow the integrated circuits 410 to be retrieved from the carrier using automated manufacturing equipment. For example, the carrier tape 400 may be fed to an apparatus which retrieves the integrated circuits from the carrier tape and populates a circuit board.
FIG. 5 is a schematic diagram along line 5—5 of the chip carrier 420 for holding an integrated circuit 410 in a carrier tape 400 according to the prior art. The chip carrier 420 includes a base 520 for receiving an integrated circuit 410. A well 530 is formed around the base 520. An integrated circuit is held in the chip carrier 420 by a cover 540 which is attached to the upper surface 510 by an adhesive. The integrated circuit 410 disposed in the chip carrier 420 may be damaged if force from, for example, an impact is applied to the wall 532. The leads of the integrated circuit 410 may be damaged from such an impact. In addition, the chip carrier 420 may be susceptible to impacts on the bottom 520 of the chip carrier 420. As a result, it is desirable to provide a chip carrier which reduces the potential damaged to an integrated circuit disposed in the chip carrier.